The Road to another Universe
by SketchyNotes
Summary: Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Unikitty hears a strange sound that led them to something that that they had never seen before.
1. The Tree

Road to another universe.

An Mlp/Tlm story

By: Ellie Music

Chapter 1: The tree

* * *

Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Unikitty was walking down the street. Then they all heard a strange sound.

-What is that sound? Unikitty said.

-I don't know. Lucy asked. But it sounds like it's coming from the ground.

-Should we check it out…. or what should we do? Benny asked.

-Well we should probably check it out, Emmet said. But how will we get down underground?

-Maybe we could go to the construction site? Lucy asked. Isn't it a big deep hole there, that you fell down into when you found the piece of Resistance?

-Yes, you are right. There is a big hole there, Emmet said.

-Ok, let's go to the construction site! Unikitty said with a happy tone in her voice.

They all ran to the constitution site.

* * *

Five minutes later and they were there.

-Ok here's the hole. Emmet said. Now jump down carefully so that you don't…

-Last one to the bottom is a stinky marshmallow! Unikitty screamed and jumped right down the hole.

And one after one, everyone jumped down like Unikitty. Then they came to a place where the cave split in two. The right way was full of knives and swords. And the left way was full of rainbows and ice cream.

-Which way? Lucy said.

-Well….Emmet said and pointed to the right. That way is the way that led me to the piece. So we shouldn't be looking there….

-I can hear the sound much more clearly now, Benny said. It's coming from that way. He pointed to the left.

-Ok, I think that sedelns it, Lucy said. We are going to the left.

They all went down the way on the left side. The strange sound became stronger and stronger.

* * *

They made a turn and they found the source of the sound.

It was some kind of tree, but it was made out of crystals. And there was gemstones at the end of the branches.

-Where is this place? Lucy asked.

-I don't know… but the gemstones are very pretty! Unikitty said.

-One of them looks like a diamond! Emmet pointed out.

-That one look like a butterfly! And it's pink! Unikitty said.

-That one looks like an apple and that one looks like a lightning bolt, Lucy said.

-And this one looks like a balloon! Unikitty said.

Then Emmet saw something inside the tree. It was another gemstone.

-I see one gemstone inside the tree, Emmet said while he walked over to the tree. The others walked beside him.

He raised his hand against the star in the middle. When he did that something grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the tree.

Emmet gave out a scream.

-Help! He shouted.

Lucy grabbed the arm that was inside the tree and started to pull it out. But the tree was too strong and started to pull her arm into the tree. Benny and Unikitty tried to help, but they got pulled in the the strange tree the same way that Lucy and Emmet got pulled in.

Then suddenly everything became very bright.

* * *

 _Author's notes_

Omg! This is the first chapter of this story and this is my first story! Oh and by the way. I am not a person that speaks English in my everyday so don't judge my grammar! And I don't own The Lego movie or My little pony.


	2. The Mission

Everyone was unconscious. Then Emmet started to regain his consciousness. His eyes were half open when he asked.

-Wh… what happened? Emmet said. Where are we?

-I don't know….. Benny said who had also begin to regain his consciousness.

-Emmet…..Benny? Lucy said. What happened? Where are we and what has happened to you two?!

Emmet, Benny and Lucy just started at each other. They had turned to ponies. Emmet had become a yellow pegasus with brown hair, green eyes and bare hooves. He had still his vest and shirt on. Lucy had turned into a grey unicorn with black hair with a pink stripe and a blue stripe, cyan eyes, freckles and she had her hoodie on. Benny had turned into a light blue pegasus with orange hair ,dark blue eyes and a blue spacesuit. Suddenly Unikitty woke up and looked at them. Not much had changed on her. The only thing that was new was that she had blue and white hair that looked like bubblegum.

-You have hair? Benny said.

-Yeah it seems like it, Unikitty answered.

-Ok, we have become ponies, Emmet said. But we don't know where we are.

They were in a big cave and behind them was the tree.

-Look it's the tree that got us here! Lucy said.

* * *

Not too far away from the tree there was a town called Ponyville. And just outside the town there was a castle made of crystal. In that castle seven ponies had gathered to the friendship map in the middle of the castle.

-Ok, what's the big deal? Rainbow Dash asked.

-We don't know, Twilight Sparkle said.

-The only thing we know is that the map called you to a mission in the everfree forest. Starlight Said.

-But nopony lives there, so how could we be send to a mission where nopony lives? Applejack said.

-Applejack haven't you forgot that Zecora lives in that forest? Rarity said.

-Oh right... Applejack said.

-So what you are saying is that there might be somepony that is in the everfree forest that has a friendship problem? Fluttershy asked.

-That's just it, it is not like when we go on a normal mission, Twilight said. It's the Tree of Harmony that has been spotted on the map.

-Ok, that's not normal… Rainbow said.

-Let's go girls, Starlight you can come too, Twilight said. If it is a threat then we need all the help we can get.

* * *

Authors note

Second chapter yay! And yes they have landed in the My little pony universe. And as I have said before I am not an English speaking person so don't judge my grammar.

I don't own the Lego Movie or My little pony.


	3. New friends

Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were walking through the Everfree forest.

-Oh! This will be so fun! Pinkie shouted.

-You think? Applejack said. What if the map send us here because there is something wrong with the Tree of Harmony.

-You really think that's something is wrong with the tree? Fluttershy Asked.

-I hope nothing has happened to it, Applejack answered.

Then suddenly Twilight who was walking first stopped. She heard something from the Tree of Harmony. She heard voices. Unfamiliar voices.

* * *

-Have you tried to touch the star in the middle like you did back in Bricksburg? Lucy asked.

-For the fourth time, yes! Emmet said. It doesn't work! He was kind of annoyed that they couldn't get home.

-So how do we get home exactly? Unikitty asked.

-I don't know but we'll come up with a solution to fix this. Emmet said.

-I hope so. Benny said.

Then suddenly they heard hoofsteps. Someone or something was walking towards them.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were at the corner of the entrance to the cave. Twilight, Starlight and Rarity started to power up their horns so that they would be prepared if it was a threat. They walked into the cave and saw something that they didn't expect. Two unicorns and two pegasi was in the cave. But Rainbow didn't think, she attacked the yellow one. He fell to the ground and Rainbow shouted.

-Who are you?! What have you done to the Tree of Harmony?!

-We haven't done anything to the Tree! Now get of my boyfriend! Lucy shouted. Rainbow Dash and Lucy stared at each other angrily. Then Applejack pulled Rainbows tail so that she got pulled back. And Unikitty laid a hoof on Lucy's shoulder so that she would calm down. Everyone was just staring at each other. Then Twilight said: Who are you?

-I am Emmet Brickowski, Emmet said. And this Lucy, Benny and Unikitty.

-Oh how nice to meet you. Twilight said. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Starlight Glimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash.

-Well it's nice to meet you too. Emmet said. Do you think that you could show us the way to the closest town?

-Of course! Twilight said.

Then they all started to walk through the forest and to the closest town: Ponyville.

* * *

Authors note

Third chapter! Yay! And again:Not English speaking don't judge my grammar! I do not own the Lego Movie or My little pony


	4. The figure

After a few minutes they were at the edge of the town of Ponyville.

\- So what you are saying is that you six ponies are all connected to the tree, Lucy said.

\- And that tree has some type of weapon that only you six can use? Emmet filled in.

-Yes that is correct, Twilight said.

-So where do you guys come from? Rainbow Dash asked.

\- We are from a city called Bricksburg, Unikitty answered. Well they are from Bricksburg, but I actually come from another realm called Cloud Cuckoo Land.

-Cloud Cuckoo Land? That sounds fun! Pinkie Pie said.

-Yes! We have a lot of fun there! Unikitty said.

-Okay… we should probably go into the castle now, Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Far from the castle, in another kingdom. Something was moving in the shadow.

-What is this feeling? The mysterious figure asked.

-It's a flow of Elemental magic, another figure said.

-Yes but it's different, something new or someone who doesn't belong to this world has come here, the other figure said. Maybe we can use them to achieve our goal of control over Equestria.

The figures started to laugh maniacally. And two red eyes and two green eyes was showing in the darkness.

* * *

Authors note.

Short chapter but it's a new chapter. And again not an English speaking person. Don't judge my grammar!


	5. Four Princesses

-Spike take a note, Twilight said.

-Who is Spike? Benny asked.

-I am Spike. A little green and purple dragon said.

Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Unikitty stared at the little dragon. Of course they had seen dragons before but they had never seen this kind of a dragon. Emmet looked absolutely terrified. He was afraid of dragons.

-Hi Spike! Unikitty said happily.

-Uhm… hi? Spike said. He was very confused. Uhm… Twilight… who are they?

-That is Emmet, Lucy, Unikitty and Benny, Twilight answered. But Spike you need to send a message to Princess Celestia.

-I'm on it! Spiked said.

-Dear Princess Celestia, the Tree of Harmony send us a strange message today. When we went to the cave there was 4 ponies sitting there. We would be in need of help to get them back to their world. Sinceriously yours Princess Twilight Sparkle.

-Was that all? Spike asked.

-Yes, Twilight said. Send it please.

Then suddenly Spike took a big breath and green fire came out of his mouth and the scroll turned to a cloud and flew away.

Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Unikitty were shocked. They had never seen something like that before.

* * *

-Luna! Celestia shouted.

-What is it? Luna replied.

-I just got a message from Twilight about the Tree of Harmony, Celestia said.

-Oh no, that could not be good, Luna replied.

-We must get to ponyville to know what is happening, Celestia said.

A moment after that the two sisters flew away to Twilight's castle. After a few hours they were in ponyville. They walked into the castle to the Map room. All of the main 6 was there, and 4 other ponies that they had never seen before.

-And who are you two? Benny asked.

-We are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the sisters said in choir.

-That means that there is 3 princesses in this room! Unikitty said.

-Whait you mean Twilight right? Rainbow Dash said.

-Is Twilight also a princess? Emmet asked.

-Uhm yes, Rainbow answered. Who do you think own this castle?

-Good point, Lucy said.

-But who is the fourth princess? Pinkie pie asked.

-It's me, Unikitty answered.

-Are you also a princess? Applejack asked. But where are your wings?

-Wings… Unikitty said.

-Yes all the princesses in Equestria are alicorns, Luna said. The fact that you're not an alicorn is very strange. What role do have?

-I am the princess of Cloud cuckoo land, is that a good role? Unikitty asked.

-Well I suppose it is, Twilight said.

* * *

Authors note

A new chapter! Finally! Don't worry this story will not end yet, I just started to write on another story. And again not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


	6. The door

-Well we have a problem your majesty, Emmet said.

-We can't get home to our world, Lucy filled in.

-Was it the Tree of Harmony that brought you here? Luna asked.

-Well… yes we suppose, Benny said.

-We just found them in the cave, Starlight said.

Unikitty heard a strange noise. Her ears went right up.

-What is it Unikitty? Benny asked.

-I hear a noise, she replied.

-What noise are you talking about? Celestia asked. I can't hear it.

-Her ears are more sensitive, Benny explained. She is half cat.

She looked in every single direction. Her pupils became smaller and she went into cat mode. She started to jump around and searched for where the sound came from. The Mane six, Starlight, Luna, Celestia and Spike just stared at her. She followed the sound. She was just too caught up in the moment. They watched as she was walking towards the door, Starlight lit her horn and opened the door. Emmet, Lucy and Benny followed her.

-Are we supposed to follow them? Rainbow Dash asked.

-I don't see a reason why we shouldn't, Rarity answered. They need help and we are going to help them.

They all just walked outside the door where the others had gone.

* * *

-It's coming from over there! Unikitty pointed towards a big marine blue and silver door.

-Should we open it? Lucy asked.

-I don't know… maybe we should ask the princesses, Emmet answered with an unsure tone in his voice.

Unikitty pressed her ear against the door.

-Uhm, guys…. I think that someone or something is trapped inside.

-You sure? Benny asked her. He pressed his ear to the cold door. Yeah! I actually think that there is something on the other side. Lucy and Emmet did also put their ears to the door. A small voice could be heard from the others side.

* * *

-Where did they go? AppleJack said while they were running down the hall.

-I think the more important question is, HOW BIG IS THIS CASTLE?! Rarity asked.

-I have no idea! Twilight replied. They turned another corner and found them at the end of a corridor. And behind them was a big door.

-Let's do this! Unikitty said to the others.

They nodded and Unikitty lit up her horn while Emmet, Lucy and Benny did all they could to open it with force. Celestia and Luna did eventually catch up and when they saw what they were trying to do, they shouted: DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!

The four ponies stopped immediately. And looked at Celestia. She walked up to the door and put her hoof against the door.

-This door should not be open at any circumstances! Understood? She said to Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Unikitty.

-But there is someone in there, Emmet replied fast.

-We know. Celestia replied cold. We were the ones who sealed it.

-But we are in my castle, Twilight said to Celestia. And it's impossible for this door or something to be here.

-No we are not, Luna replied. Celestia nodded towards her sister.

-We are actually under the castle, and this has been here for about 2000 years. This is a prison for the worst type of forces.

-Even worse that those that's in Tartarus? Rainbow asked.

-Yes. Celestia answered. This prison is only suppose to open to either my magic or Luna's magic.

-But who's locked inside? Lucy asked. And why was that pony looked away and what did they do?

Luna and Celestia looked at each other. They sighed.

-Someone who should never be mentioned by name, Celestia answered.

-Voldemort? Benny asked.

Everyone stared at him. Some ponies where even shaking their heads.

-I'm sorry, he said quietly and hid behind Unikitty.

-We should probably go back up, Fluttershy said to the group.

-Yeah you're probably right, Rarity replied and started to walk. Everyone started to walk up the corridor. Celestia, Luna, Emmet, Lucy, Unikitty and Benny walked in the back. Ashamed of what they did. They walked with their head and ears down.

* * *

Authors note

Hello I am back! Sorry for the wait. Life happens and I haven't had any motivation or energy to write. But I am back on track.

And as always not English speaking so don't judge my grammar.


End file.
